Corrupted History Beta
by TokiLoke-Chan
Summary: There's a Reason why Saniwa has to choose a Sword at the first day of Opening a New Cadet. As the Most Choosen Starter, Kashuu Kiyomitsu has a secret that no one knows. One that drives even himself to madness. The thousands of images that blurred his view from that one day..Where blood of his enemies and comrade drip on his blade [Corrupted Kashuu Kiyomitsu]


- **CHAPTER 0-**

 _ **You've been choosen.**_  
 _ **Kashuu Kiyomitsu**_

 _Ehhh... again...? ... Alright then,_

"Once Again, Kashuu Kiyomitsu.. Coming in!"

He Took his step forward through the doors, pulling his coat as he raises his sword. Greeting the new Saniwa that had chosen him.

"Eh... I'm the child beneath the river. Kashuu Kiyomitsu. I may be difficult to handle, but my performance is good."

He said for the million time, Smiling down at the Little Saniwa.

holding the smile, he blends over to the female's eye level.  
"I love to keep myself pretty, so take good care of me okay?" He said as he eyed the old lady beside the newly appointed Saniwa.

"My Lady, What do I own this honour to?"  
He asked as the lady glared at him for a second too fast. "You Go ran around. I've matters to attend to" The Old lady said, with a hesitant nod the small Saniwa ran around in excitement. New to the cadet.

"Kiyomitsu. Do you plan to rebel?"

It was obviously the question. With an Obvious Intend

"Hahaha," Kashuu chuckled, "If You're worried of my new Aruji of what could happen. I say not." His eyes turned deadly, bloody red eyes glared at the woman despite the smile on his face.

"What happened of your Cadet Is brought upon you Former-Saniwa-Sama." He smirked, placing his sword onto his buckle. "After all this time you've to think. You should know why it happened at most."

"Like I've said, if Aruji takes Good Care of me... Then I've no complains"

With that the Starter left the woman to her thoughts.

"..."

.

.

"Kashuuuuuu!"  
Aruji called out, A mere 10 years old is.  
Kashuu ran in his internal affairs uniform, he was cleaning up the garden before he heard the cry.

thinking that something bad has happen. But as he approached his master. He sighed.  
Aruji is trap on top of the tree in tears.

"K-K-KASHUU!" His Aruji cried in tears, holding onto the tree brand. Onto into dear life.

Kashuu blanked out for a second there, _...Just What is this situation..?_  
 _"_ Aruji! Just How did you get up there!?" He yelled up, "A-A Neko!" was his answer.

..."PUFF-" "KASHUUUUU!"

"I'm not laughing Aruji,... Just Jump"  
"Eh? EEEHHHHHH!?"

"Trust me, I will catch you!"

"...Alright!.. Incominggg!"

 _These years looking after you… has been peaceful Aruji_

.

.

"My Child, You've finally reached the age of being a Saniwa"  
The old lady said, the two of them were sited in the main room of where the Saniwa would stay.

Kashuu stood to the side, In his battle uniform and his sword on his belt. Looking at the nails as he listened on.

"Hai Oba-Sama!" The new Saniwa gave a strong reply, eyes widen open with nervousness and anticipation. Eyeing Kashuu now and then as if to see if she did anything wrong.

But all she saw was the sword brushing his hair with his fingers while looking at his nails.

The old lady saw this and eyed the man.  
"Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Do you have anything left to say?"

"No, Only this" Kashuu replied as he step forward. Causing both to stare at him. "Aruji is a distant from you _Saniwa_ -Sama. But How to Care of the swords will leads down to me, so destroy them Is as well" Kashuu muttered as he drew his blade. And pointed it downwards.

"Aruji-yo. On this blade, Do you vow to become the Saniwa to lead this Cadet? Even if it means Your death?"

"Eh?.. that far..?" the Sainwa muttered. This was the first time she seen her _frien_ d act like this.

This... Is a Servant asking for the Master's Ways.

"This Cadet has fallen before. But if you so wish it, it can become the strongest to never be defected.

 _If You Love this place that is.."_

Kashuu muttered, eyes half open as if he was about to drift off.

"I Will!" the Saniwa answered, "This Place is where I'll be Saniwa! Then It is this Place that will Be Loved!"  
with such energy and persistence,  
he smirked as he pulled his blade back and sheath it.

"You've my loyalty Aruji. I'll be with you throughout"  
With that, He smiled as Saniwa gave him a tight hug.

"I'll be counting on you Kashuu"

.

.

"Ahhh~ Kousetsu is depressed with Souza Again. Hotarumaru isn't as innocent as he seems. Mikazuki is breaking all of the solders...

GGAAHHHHHHH!" The Saniwa cried, but soon a smile formed on her lips. "I guess that's what makes this Cadet a Family" She muttered on as she sat up by her desk with the lamp turned on beside her.

Her desk was so nicely organised. _I Should thank Hasabe for the work_

As she opened the scroll, it revealed the 3 Teams' Currently Status she had decided on.

 _1st Captain: Mikazuki Munechika_  
 _Kousetsu Samonji_  
 _Ichigo Hitofuri_  
 _Hotarumaru_  
 _Tsurumaru Kuninaga_  
 _Iwatooshi_

 _Status: Map Underway 12-4 Night-_  
 _Current : No Injures_

"Ahah Nobody Can get pass them-" She commented but pausing...  
".. Nobodies injured?"

Now that is weird, That Map isn't one to be messed with. Considering its a newly adjust map.  
"Ahahah~ I guess they're that strong"

looking to the next page,

 _2nd Captain : Sayo Samonji_  
 _Gokotai_  
 _Midare_  
 _Yagen_  
 _Aizen_  
 _Imanotsurugi_

 _Status: Internal Affairs_  
 _Current : -_

"I guess I should send them for mission soon then to let them do nothing" She muttered as she flips to the next page.

 _3rd Captain : Izuminokami Kanesada_  
 _Horikawa Kunihiro_  
 _Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki_  
 _Nagasone Kotetsu_  
 _Kashuu Kiyomitsu_  
 _Yamatonokami Yasusada_

 _Status: Internal Affairs_  
 _Current : Kanesada in repair - fought with Yasusada of who's the best in Shinsengumi_

 _"_ Gotta love those Goof balls"  
She muttered as she flips to the next empty page.

 _4th Captain : __  
 ___  
 ___  
 ___  
 ___  
 ___  
 ___

"... A new team.. Who should I pu-"  
"ARUJI!"  
A cry as the door to her room opened, it was Kashuu in his internal affairs uniform.

Kashuu went straight up to the Saniwa, eyes demanding answers. "Aruji! Did you send a Team to the newest map?" He asked as the Dumbfounded Saniwa nodded.

"That's not good! That map is filed with Kebiishi!"  
Saniwa stared at her faithful sword, Kebiishi? Well her sword will be able to handle them. It's the 1st team for God's sake.

"Kashuu, You think too hard" She said as Kashuu was taken aback. "It's the 1st team, they cam take care of it themselves" With that she pushed Kashuu back with just one sentence.

"... Aruji.. I know that you trust in them to come back safe. But that map, It Is Not One to Underestimate!" Kashuu pressed on, despite knowing that the Master might not change his mind.

".. then at least send the 2nd team to look after their arrival" Kashuu muttered, "What?"  
"I mean, the Tantous... You can at least have them escort the Team back to the cadet?"

Saniwa stared at him, wondering why her first sword is acting weird all of a sudden.

The New map 12-4 ...  
the map is just a newly opened one, there's no way a Kebiishi would appear. It takes a lot for that to happened but.. This is weird.

"..Alright, Then You'll be making sure that to escort them back Kashuu"  
"Eh? but I thought A team could only be 6 members?"  
"No. You'll lead the new 4th Team, but at this moment it's new so there won't be members"

"Eh?.. I'm the Leader?"

The Saniwa paused for a moment before looking back at the scroll,

"The Tantous are barely up the level needed for the map. The night will help but I'm worried if something goes wrong. You'll only be there to make sure the tantous are safe

...Now Two team will Depart! 2nd Team and the 4th Team, Onwards To 12-4 !"

.

.

"You guys! Could you Prepare the dishes?" Kasen Kanesada yelled in the kitchen, they all were preparing for dinner. Running around in the tight place to get ready in time.

"Ah! Don't eat it Tiger!" Gokotai yelled as he carried his tiger out of the kitchen. "Speaking of the rest... Hotaru and the others are late.." Aizen said as he and the tantou carried the wood blocks to the kitchen. Midare and Sayo were behind him.

"You're right.. " Midare muttered with worry, "Aruji did said that it is a new map" He added on, "They should be already back by n-" Before Sayo could finish,

"The First Unit are coming back soon!"  
Kashuu slammed the door opened, wearing in his combat uniform.

"2nd Team is to escort them back home as per Saniwa's Orders"

.

.

.  
.

.

"Ichi-Nii! Where are you?!"  
"Come down Midare, Ichi-nii and the rest are coming soon"

Kashuu watching as the team of tantou looked around for their brothers. "Ahah... Back here again" He muttered as he looked up to the dark sky. "... I guess I should look for the 1st Team" He turned, knowing fully well that the team of Tantou can take care of themselves in the night.

As he went around the forest, he finally found them after 20mins of searching.

"I'm so Sorry Tsurumaru-Dono... The Sun has Already set due to me being in this state"  
Ichigo muttered in between gasping breath, leaning on Tsurumaru for support as he grab onto his sword. Wounded. "Don't worry about it Ichigo" Tsurumaru replied, trying to liven things up despite his similar condition to Ichigo.

"Who wold have guess a Kebiishi would appear..." Iwatooshi muttered, wiping the dirt from his face, "We drove them away from now. But who knows when they'll come back"  
"I'll Check on the surroundings," Kousetsu said, worried for his fellow comrade "Please rest for a bit here Ichigo Hitofuri"

But in the mist of the situation, he accidentally let his guard down. "KOUSETSU-DONO!" Ichigo yelled,

A Kebiishi came up from behind Kousetsu, unable to react in time. Kousetsu couldn't draw his blade before he was cut on his arm up to near his shoulder, but luckily he was able to avoid a deep wound.

"KEBIISHI! We're Surrounded!"

As the team stood closer to each other, "The Big Ones are Here" Hotarumaru commented,  
"Ahahaha.. no.. this is no laughing matter. is it?" Mikazuki muttered as he draws his blade back, ready for anything that comes.

"Tch.. Dammit" hidden in the shadows of the forest, or rather in the bushes. Kashuu hid himself, "Where are the tantous?!" He hissed as he looked around frantically, he knew what can and would happen if no one help. ... _No I can't! I can't hel-_

Dammit,.. there's no choice in the matter  
"...I.." he muttered out as he plunged his sword into the soft ground. In a kneeled position, he leans onto the sword. Listening to the happenings around him. Tryint to hold himself back

"GAHHH!" A voice screamed, one by one the Kebiishi started to vanish with a slash. "Ichi-Nii!"  
The Tantous are Here!

As high they could jump, they came down like arrows piercing their prey.

"Don't be too sure of yourself!" Midare cried

"I'll pierce you till the hilt!" Yagen smiled

"I'm gonna send you flying!" Aizen smirked

"Eh?! Reinforcement?" Hotarumaru muttered in surprised, this is the first time this happened. "Is it the Tantou?!"Iwatooshi asked, in the middle of fighting one of the kebiishi.

"Sorry for making you want Ichi-Nii!" Midare smiled as he slid in front of Ichigo, "Midare?!"

"Are you Alright? Kousetusu-Nii-Sama." Sayo did the same, "O-Sayo?" Kousetsu muttered, confused at the happening.

"Step back Hotaru!" Aizen stood in front with his hand out, blocking Horatumaru from fighting on. "Kuintoshi..?" He too was still surprised. "You don't have to worry anymore Iwatooshi~!" Imanotsuruji smiled as he stood in-front of the tall man with pride. "Imanotsurugi!"

"I-I'll Protect you. Tsurumaru-San..!" Gokotai muttered, holding onto his blade with his two hands. "Now this is a Surprise!" Tsurumaru smiled down at the Tantou. "You're even more handsome now Mikazuki-San" Yagen commented, "Hahaha I guess even this old man is now"

"Now"  
Sayo and Midare muttered as the Tantou took a step on, Facing the kebiishi.

"You're injured our friends"  
"Of Course, We'll have our Revenge"

.

.  
.

"You really helped us.. who knows what could have happened if you guys hadn't arrived"

"But we've showed a bit of a shameful side to you.." Ichigo muttered, "That's not true!" Midare replied instantly. Sayo looked around for a bit before asking, "Apperantly Tantou and tachi are send as set sometimes to the sengoku period"

"That's because Tachi are big for the battlefield, Tantou are used for narrow places. We're put that way to make up for each other's weakness" Mikazuki muttered as Yagen patch his wounds up. "That's why.." Yagen muttered as a smile formed on his lips.

"It's exactly what Sayo said, Tantou might be undependable due to our small size. But that's exactly why we make up for weak points"

"That's why.. You can rely on us on the battlefield"

"Haha, That sure is reassuring"  
"Definitely"

"Tantous Sure Are Cool!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah... I almost lost 10 years of my life" Muttered a sword, pulling his white coat as he held onto his sword. Pulling it out of the ground. "Ah I got it dirty" he muttered, dusting his attire. Pulling the strapes around his gold plated guards on his hands.

"Young one. Why did you pull us back?"  
Ask the monster ask as the pact gathers, "hm? .. Ah... so there are some kebiishis left" He muttered, ignoring the question.

"I guess I should this clean this up Before Returning!"  
In A Flash, he draws his sword and began slathering the kebiishis.

.

.

.

.

.

"We did said that but..."  
Back at the cadat,  
"In the end we haven't gone out to battle Since then!" Midare yelled. He and the Tantou were sitting around the room.  
"Night battles hardly happen Midare" Yagen said, cutting papers to fold into medicine bags

"Everyone! We have a problem!"

Konosuke came in, frantic. "Have you Seen Kashuu Kiyomitsu?!" The fox ran around in panic, "Kashuu-San? Come to think of it.. Where did he went?" Midare muttered, "He was in Combat Gear the last time we saw him" Sayo muttered.

"EH!?" Konosuke gasped, "But no one is on mission currently!" he yelled unintentionally. "..It can't be.. SANIWA-SAMAAA!" The fox ran out the room as soon as he came in, as if he just remembered something.

.  
.

.

.

.

"... Are you guys Alright?!"  
The Saniwa asked, eyes puffed from crying. She looked at the room. Her Swords were badly injured and worn out, because of her judgement.

"I'M SORRY!" She bowed, eyes tearing up yet again. "Hahaha Why do you cry Aruji?" Mikazuki asked, Opening his arms wide. "Hahaha...Come closer" With a smile, The Saniwa froze then and there before running up to the ground. Giving them a tight hug.

"I-I should have listen A-And bring you guys bac-k home before those kebiishis a-attack" She muttered out between breaths.

"Listen? To who?" Iwatooshi asked with curiosity "There's no way you could have known Aruji!" he added on. "Haha! but sending escorts, That is sure a surprise Aruji! A Real Coincidence" Tsurumaru smiled.

"B-But it was Kash-..." Saniwa froze.

 _._  
 _._

 _"That's not good! That map is filed with Kebiishi!"_

 _".. then at least send the 2nd team to look after their arrival" Kashuu muttered, "What?"_  
 _"I mean, the tantous... You can at least have them escort the Team back to the cadet?"_

 _"Eh? but I thought A team could only be 6 members?"_  
 _"No. You'll lead the new 4th Team, but at this moment it's new so there won't be members"_

 _"Eh?.. I'm the Leader?"_

 _She paused for a moment before looking back at the scroll,_  
 _"Now Two team will Depart! 2nd Team and the 4th Team, Onwards To 12-4 !"_

.  
.

"Kashuu!" She gasped as she looked around the room once more, Kashuu isn't here. She didn't see him since the two teams arrived back home. "SANIWA-SAMA!"

Konosuke came running in, "Saniwa-Sama!.. DID YOU DO IT!?" Demanded the fox, "Eh?!" Saniwa shuttered, wondering why the fox is suddenly mad at her. "Do What?!" She yelled back, the feeling of fear and guilt is beginning to crawl around her.

"Did You-!?...Did you send Kashuu Kiyomitsu alone on a mission?"

..

"Eh? Kashuu-Dono is?" Iwatooshi muttered. Mikazuki stayed silence, watching as it unfolds. Something is telling him to stop this but it's unwise to.

"I did, What's wrong with that?! Why are you mad Konosuke? I sent him by himself before didn't I?" Asked the Saniwa,

" _That_! Was when you were just starting out as a Saniwa! You don't have anyone else Then" Konosuke yelled back.

"Kashuu Kiyomitsu isn't a Sword You Can Just Anyhow send Out!"

Soon silence took over,  
Konosuke sighed. Knowing there was nothing he could do now.

"Where did you sent him to?" Ask the fox.  
"... map 12-4..."

"..EHHH!?.."

The room suddenly had a tighten atmosphere. "Kashuu-Dono was there?!" Ichigo asked, surprised as they all didn't see him there during their mission or when the Tantou arrived. "From the looks of it, he was" Kousetsu muttered.

".. Saniwa-Sama. I'm afraid at the moment you'll be suspended from any further assignment of missions unless permitted from the Saniwa Association" Konosuke stated, "What?!" Saniwa mumbled, how can this be?

.  
.

.

.

.

"Former-Saniwa. What it is do you have planned?"

Kiyomitsu muttered as he pointed his blade to the old lady sited down with her back facing him. "And I was in the middle of paperwork.." The lady muttered with a sigh.

Looking over her shoulders, She managed to get a good look on the 'man', covered in blood.

"I see that Tsurumaru has influenced you" She commented, "My Appearance matters not now. Just What are you thinking? Reopening the 12-4 Map. Do you have a death wish?" Questioned the sword.

The woman merely sighed, "I did want I must do." "Must do? What Must you have Done in that place?!" He yelled. "That place... It Is Holds Nothing But Pain. And You Know It"

The lady stayed silence, trying to come up with something. How to tell the man the reason.

"The Past has to be protected, in order to shape and Keep the future Kiyomitsu. If we were to close an eye to this map, that history. It'll be going against what we stand for" The woman spoke, "Besides, it's a decision we all made"

"You all? What about the current Aruji?!..You've been there! that map...  
You know what happened, So why press forward-?!"

"Kiyomitsu!"

The woman shouted, making the sword glare at her.

"It's because that History is messed up! You Know That!  
That Map, It Can be fixed. It has to be"

"... Why.. WHEN THERE'S NO REASON TO!?" Kiyomitsu Screamed, lowering his blade as his vision started to blur.

"There is a Reason Kiyomitsu. The Saniwa Association..or I won't let this go on"

"... History won't change Former-Saniwa.

The Role of Touken-danshi is to Protect History,

So..if the Saniwa Association plans to change that...-"

He muttered as he placed the tip of his blade at the woman. Merely inches away.

"- **Then You're the Enemy** "

"... So... you do plan to rebel.."

"..Hahaha.. I answered you before didn't I?..

'if Aruji takes Good Care of me... Then I've no complains'

The Cadet Is fine without me.  
But If you try to change the history of 12-4...  
know I'm there to stop it, Even if it means killing those I know"

.

.  
.

"Konosuke... wants the meaning of this?" Saniwa asked, just what and why is this happening?

"... I guess I should tell you," The fox muttered as he looked around the room.

"Long story short. Map 12-4 is reopened not too long ago In hopes to change what happened"

"Reopen? But it is a newly opened map" Saniwa asked, "That was what has been decided at the Saniwa Association"

"... Saniwa-Sama I Believe you should hand this to me. I'll call for the Sanjou Team as well , it concerns them as well"

.

.

"Iwatooshi-San, have you been well?"  
Ishikirimaru asked, with Imanotsuruji beside him. "Hahaha! Never better Ishikirimaru-Dono!" he greeted back.

"For us to be gathered outside of missions" Kogitsunemaru entered "It seems that something has happened"  
"Well Konosuke or Aruji will be explaining so it seems" Mikazuki said, drinking his tea as the room started to fill.

Soon The Fox arrived.

"I see that you all have gathered" Konosuke said as he sat down.

"Shouldn't we wait for Kashuu Kiyomitsu? He hadn't arrived yet" Ishikirimaru asked, but it seems his words brought upon some doubts.

"The reason why we've gathered you is because of that.

Kashuu Kiyomitsu has Gone Rough."

"Rough?" Ishikirimaru muttered, confused  
"EH!? Kashuu-San is?!" Imanotsuruji was surprised  
"Kashuu-Dono is?" Iwatooshi didn't expect this  
"I see…" Kogitsunemaru was in deep thought  
"Hahaha... What a young child" Mikazuki dosen't seem bothered

"Konosuke! don't say lies like that!" Iwatooshi sneered, there's no way his comrade.  
There's No Reason to.

"Mah Let's listen to the fox, He did stay here in the cadet as long as Kashuu Kiyomitsu has" Mikazuki said as he drinks another slip of tea.

"..."

"What I'm telling you right now is not something you'll accept immediately. But I hope that you'll try to understand" Konosuke said, lowering his head as his tail curled around him.

"The Starter Swords, do you know of them?"

"Starter swords? you mean when the sword that accompanies Aruji from the start? Those swords?"  
Imanotsurugi asked, in hidden excitement.

"Yes. As you might know Kashuu Kiyomitsu is one of them.

But as to why or how these five came to the possibility of being a starter sword. That I can't share"

Frown faces started to appear. It's not every day you get to learn about how it works, especially on the Saniwa Association's side.  
No one knows what's happening over there.

"But I can tell you this. The Starter Swords, Especially Kashuu Kiyomitsu, Remembers Everything of all the Cadet he is placed in"

With that the room turned cold.  
 _If he Remembers all the past cadets unlike us, then... doesn't that mean_

"Which also means.. He Remembers all the Moments when he broke"

"Eh..?"

If he remembers every moment he died on the field, knowing it was under the Saniwa's Orders.. that many times, it can drive one's madness

How would the person feel if it's He the one who is broken?  
Despite being swords themselves, they don't know.

"The Map 12-4. Is the map where the Sword named Kashuu Kiyomitsu Broke Completely."

"..Broke…Completely..?" Imanotsurugi muttered. His head was drawing images of what could happen to his comrades.

"...That day.."

.

.

 _"Ora Ora Ora!"_  
 _Kashuu slammed the door opened, killing the enemies of the Saniwa Association, Doing his job._

 _And as the last Kebiishi was taken down._

 _"hew that was tiring" Kashuu muttered as he sheathed his blade before checking his nails. "Ah! THERE'S A CRACK!"_

 _"Hahaha! Kashuu-San broke his nails!"_  
 _"Shut up Imanotsurugi! this is not funny!"_

 _Kashuu turned around to see the tantou bleeding, despite the smile on his face he was clearing in pain._

 _"Imanotsu-_

 _"Hahaha! Now isn't this fun Imanotsurugi!" "Hai!"_  
 _Iwatooshi muttered as he grabs them both. "Woah!"_  
 _"Come on you two! Time to head back!"_

 _"Hahaha It's good to be young" Mikazuki commented as he watched on. Kogitsunemaru and Ishikirimaru trailed behind him._

 _"Kogitsunemaru! Ishikirimaru! Help Me!" Kashuu cried, trap underneath Iwatooshi's arm._

 _"Seeing us in a mission together yet again, Aruji sure does like selective teams" Ishikirimaru stated "Well Nushi-Sama has her ways, I only seek to understand them. What of you Mikazuki Munechika?"_

 _"Of Aruji ka? ... I've seen too many to tell Kogitsunemaru"_  
 _The two glance at him._

 _"Does Aruji placed us together to get stronger? or is it because there isn't a Reason?"_

 _I can't tell_

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _"DAMMIT! How did Kebiishi Get Here!?"_

 _"Gokotai! Yagen!"_  
 _"MOVE TSURUMARU-DONO!"_

 _"Stop Ichigo! G-okotai... Gokotai broke! WE HAVE TO MOVE!"_

 _"NO!...no...GOKOTAI! YAGEN!"_

 _._  
 _._

 _"I never thought I would die here Mitsutada"_  
 _"Me as well Hasabe. Since this is supposed to be our Cadet.. our Home"_

 _"Well anyways.. At least we've to protect Aruji!"_  
 _"You DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME THAT!"_

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _"O-Sayo...?"_  
 _"I- Must Ge-t Revenge"_

 _"Stop This O-Sayo! You're-"_

 _"Kousetusu-Nii-Sama! Get O-Sayo out!"_  
 _"Souza-!?"_  
 _"G-GAH-!"_

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _"Kiyomitsu!? Where are you!? Kiyomitsu!"_

 _"I'm here Yasusada"_

 _There he stood in front of the golden decorated door. "Kiyomitsu!" Yasusada ran up to the man, looking at the door with desperate eyes. "We've to get Aruji ou-"_

 _But before his hand reached the handle, Kashuu stopped him._

 _"Yasusada... I..." He muttered, Holding tightly onto his partner's arm._

 _"Kiyo..mitsu..?"_

 _"Ne Yasusada... This place.. This Me.. forget them all won't you?"_

 _"Eh? What are you saying Kiyomit-"_

 _But He couldn't finish his sentence._

 _"Forgive me.. Yasusada.."_

 _For he was cut down by his own partner._

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _"I'm sure... that they're laughing at me.. Even Yasusada.."  
He uttered as he looked to the sky, orange like flames burning it bright._

 _The Cadet was burning, his sword was battered. But despite that, he continued fighting. Against everything. His sword drip the blood of both his Enemies and Comrade. "Ahah… not like they remembers" He whispered as he readied his stands._

" _..Anyone who sees me naked… SHALL DIE!"_

 _._

.

"Kashuu Kiyomitsu let the lot of Kebiishi followed, and it resulted in a Destroyed Cadet."  
Konosuke stated, "It came to be the worst accident ever happened in the Saniwa Association, not to mention that it happened years ago"

"Kashuu-San…" Imanotsuruji muttered, "I'm sure it is an accident! Kashuu-San didn't mean it!" He said, not breaking away from the fox's eyes. "Accident or not, It doesn't change the fact that he destroyed the cadet himself."

"What?! Kiyomitsu he-?!"  
"Yasusada?!"

Without another word, Yamamoto no Kami Yasusada stood by the door in shocked of what he just heard. His comrade, his partner, Did what?

"Aruji… tell me that's not true" Yasusada muttered as he panicky ran up to the Fox. But despite his pled to know the truth, there wasn't any answers. "Kiyomitsu… HE WILL NEVER DO THAT!"

"But that is what Konosuke said Yamamoto no Kami… Then it is a fact, if he rebels. It's only reasonable to put him do-" Ishikirimaru stated before Yasusada grab him by his collar. "Don't give me that shit" He hissed, "Don't tell me you forgot what he did for the Sanjou? He literary begged Aruji when Imanotsurugi went against orders and tried to saved Yoshitsune, and not only that. Even took punishment upon himself" He sneered,

"Even for Me.." He trailed off, "This has to be wrong!"

Konosuke sighed before he yelled for order.

"That is why I've called you here!" The fox stated as he stood up. "News from the Saniwa Association has come. It's either the Sanjou Team or Shinsengumi Team, is to head to map 12-4 with one objective. This one time there's permission,

You are to change it's History"

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _"It can't be.. They followed us here?"_

 _Kashuu whispered as he stood in front of the Saniwa. "Aruji... We Have T-"_  
 _"No Kiyomitsu. We can't"_

 _"Eh? What are you saying!? We must fight them off! This Cadat.. We can do it-"_  
 _"I Said No. Are You planning to Rebel against Me?!"_

 _"..Aruji..."_

 _"This Cadet has too many low level swords, ones who fought are the Sango and least are the Shinsengumi. The rest can't fight and much less maintain defence against them"_

 _The Saniwa stated, "Sango Team are barely back and another war might wage. Shinsengumi are on expedition. They won't make it back in time."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Enough!."_

 _"..."_

 _".. I'll head to the Saniwa Association for further guides. In the mean time, Kashuu Kiyomitsu, you'll look after them in my place. Take care of them._

 _"...Hai.. Aruji-Sama.."_

 _Do You...Plan to abandon this Cadet?.._


End file.
